Waverly Hills
' Waverly Hills' is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Ghost Hunters. Summary The team heads to Louisville, Ky., to investigate the Waverly Hills Sanatorium. Opened in 1926, it was one of the country's most advanced tuberculosis hospitals, where experimental surgeries were performed. Jason has heard rumors of full-body apparitions, sounds, voices and screams that have put the building on many paranormal investigators' to-do lists. Jason and Grant meet with Tina Mattingly, co-owner of the sanatorium. She takes them to Room 502, where people have sighted the ghost of a nurse, who hung herself in the 1930s because of an unwanted pregnancy. There have also been instances of women walking into a nurse's station, getting sick, and having to leave the room. Both Tina and Byron George, a security guard, have seen mysterious lights travel from the room to the roof, where Tina has seen "shadow people" crossing back and forth. Tina says that on the third floor she has seen the figure of a man with long, frizzy hair, wearing a trench coat and standing in the doorway of the elevator with a white dog lying on the floor nearby. When she walked toward the dog, it disappeared. She found out later that a homeless man and his dog had died in the elevator shaft. She takes them to the morgue, shows them body trays, and explains that 63,000 people have died in the sanatorium. Because the building sprawls over more than 180,000 square feet, the team decides to get an overall feel for the place on the first night, so that they can figure out what specific areas to cover with their cameras on the second night. Investigator Brian Harnois is back; Jason says that he told Brian he has to fix his relationships with the other team members on his own as a condition of returning. On the first night Kristyn and Dave Tango go to the third floor, where they notice that it's cold after asking for a sign of a spiritual presence. Ö Steve and Brian take EVP readings on the fifth floor. Steve hears a moan that sounds like a human voice, but he can't figure out where it was coming from. Near the roof, Jason and Grant record something on the thermal imaging camera, a shape moving across the hall. After examining the footage, they conclude that the figure was about three feet tall. At first they think it might have been an animal, but after talking with the owners they learn that an apparition of a boy named Tim has been spotted there before. On the second night, as the team sets up its equipment and cameras, Brian and Kristyn see a short shadow move from the right doorway to the left but can't catch it. Jason and Grant investigate the floor where they saw a figure on the thermal imaging camera. This time they see something white flash on the camera screen. Grant confirms that it wasn't a camera malfunction. Steve and Brian go to the fifth floor rooftop, where Steve sees walking legs out of the corner of his eye. At first he thinks that it's his own legs reflected in a window, but he realizes that there is no glass in the windowframe. Later, the team analyzes Steve's footage. They see something bat-like that appears to move through the walls. Jason and Grant meet with Tina and Charles Mattingly and tell them about the legs that Steve saw. When Grant talks about the full-body apparition that he witnessed, Tina agrees that the same thing has happened to her before. Then they screen the footage of something flying out of the wall, but neither Tina nor Charles can figure out what it is. Jason and Grant decide that, with all of the interesting activity the team experienced, the Waverly Hills Sanatorium is indeed haunted. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes